rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Noah the Mysterious
This is a page about my character named Noah. Noah is roleplayed by the user GuthixFinder. Before you read this take in mind this character is over powered from over development (As in he has been around for a while and because of that he has gotten op). Also I am bad at spelling so just a heads up. Brief Summary of His Past His life is exciting but at the same time it does not take long to tell his life. Childhood and Adolescence His birthplace is unknown since when he was brought into this world he was taken. The evil men that took him never told him his last name nor his age or even if his parents are still alive. They trained him his whole child hood to be a killer that listens to them. It backfired on them and he killed them and escaped. Early Adulthood Later he found a man who trained him to be more normal. Over time he used his skills to gain money and soon became very rich compared to most normal people. He also made many friends who had many skills and trained Noah in some. He has joined several Guthixian groups. He made a big house and bought a big ship that he has yet to use for anything but going from port to port. He keeps his past mostly secret so few know every thing about his past. Skills and Traits Over the years he has grown strong and learned much. He is good at hand to hand combat, magic, and some types of archery. Hand To Hand Combat He does not seem like he is very dangerous in hand to hand combat at first look. But he does have two traits that make him a force to be feared. He has used magic to change his body structure so that he is stronger and faster but there is one disadvantage to this. He has to eat more food then most humans because of his changed body structure. Magic Spells He uses a wide range of magic that has been given to him over the years from many different people. He is best at enchanting spells and fire magic. Other things he uses are gnome illusion magic, some of the other elemental magic, and a spell he calls morph magic. The spell that he calls morph magic is almost like makeover magic but much more powerful. He made the spell but he is not the first to make it, necromancers and people who study living things and very small things like cells have made their own versions before. Archery He trained his skill with the crossbow over the years and is using that to his advantage. He has made a crossbow bolt that when fired in a crossbow he has made, will explode into a blast of what ever spell he made it for. It works with ice, fire, earth, water, air, and others. It is not very powerful but it can still kill a person if it activates while in a persons body. Other He has been inventing new items such as the bolt in the archery category. He also tends to cheat when fighting by using enchanted items and hidden items. He is not one to easily lose a fight when his life is on the line. Because of his childhood he does not mind getting his hands dirty and some times even has fun when fighting someone. Pass Times/Jobs He has in the past done many jobs that are easy since his skills help. He was once an assassin and he also once was a shop owner. He changed what he did for a living often but he also sometimes had more then one job at a time. A pass time is going to the swampy lands of Mortanya or reading his own books that are mostly research notes. What Truly Makes Him Different Noah thinks all races should be treated as who they are and not what their race does. What really makes him stand out is that when a friend wants help with something he will go out of his way to help even if it has to do with killing. He will go to the ends of the earth for his research. Appearance He is six foot two with bluish green eyes and black hair. He is usually wearing black robes with an enchantment on it that makes it so no light escapes his hood which makes it so you can't see his face even if shining a light in his hood. He looks very strong and around the age of twenty three through magic but is really much older. Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Male Category:Youth Category:Humans Category:Godless Category:The Godless Faction